Un Noël Eternel
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Nous sommes le 24 décembre et Hermione a 75 ans. Les jours s'écoulent mornes et paisibles dans son hospice trop grand. Mais ce Noël ne sera pourtant pas un jour comme les autres... DeathFic


**Disclaimer:**Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Un Noël Éternel

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer :** Nous sommes le 24 décembre et Hermione a 75 ans. Les jours s'écoulent mornes et paisibles dans son hospice trop grand. Mais ce Noël ne sera pourtant pas un jour comme les autres...

* * *

><p>Le soleil levant filtrait à travers les rideaux de la petite chambre blanche. Un de ses rayons vint caresser la joue de la vieille femme qui se réveillait doucement dans le lit. Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Encore une nouvelle journée. Une de plus.<br>Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. De sa place, elle pouvait voir la neige tourbillonner de l'autre côté des carreaux. On était le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël. Elle imagina un instant ses enfants préparant le réveillon, tandis que ses petits-enfants trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de bientôt déballer leurs cadeaux.  
>Elle soupira. Ils ne viendront sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire que de tenir compagnie à leur vieille maman, et elle les comprenait. Elle allait encore passer une journée morne et paisible, comme toutes celles qu'elle avait vécues depuis la mort de son mari. Une journée tranquille à ne rien faire, si ce n'est jouer aux cartes avec les autres personnes âgées qui peuplaient cette trop grande maison.<p>

Elle rejeta ses cheveux gris en arrière, se leva et se dirigea vers la commode où était agencée une impressionnante quantité de cadre-photos: elle à huit ans en vacances avec ses parents, elle à quinze ans avec Harry et la famille Weasley, elle à trente ans avec ses enfants, elle à soixante avec ses petits-enfants… Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle avait soixante-quinze ans, à présent, et cela faisait maintenant huit ans que Ron était mort, rejoignant ainsi ses parents, ses frères et sœurs et Harry.

Elle sourit et entreprit ensuite de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller. Elle était d'humeur plutôt mélancolique ce matin, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil aux photos. Ils lui manquaient, mais elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt les rejoindre, et cela la rassurait en quelque sorte. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de cette vie qu'elle trouvait trop longue. Elle s'ennuyait un peu dans cet hospice. Elle qui avait vécu tant d'aventures autrefois, elle trouvait la vie trop paisible, à présent. Il faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde hormis Draco.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir qui la mena jusqu'au réfectoire. C'était une grande pièce chaude et chaleureuse dans laquelle elle prenait tous ses repas. Des infirmières trop jeunes donnaient à manger à la petite cuillère à des personnes trop vieilles. Elle alla se servir de quoi petit déjeuner au buffet et s'installa ensuite à la petite table près de la baie vitrée, qu'ils occupaient souvent, Draco et elle.  
>Elle commençait à touiller son thé quand il la rejoignit. Draco avait beaucoup vieilli, lui aussi. Ses cheveux, blonds autrefois, étaient maintenant couleur de neige. Il lui sourit en s'asseyant face à elle.<br>« Tu as bien dormi, Hermione?  
>- Comme d'habitude… Et toi?<br>- Pareil. »  
>C'était le même dialogue, comme tous les matins. Cela faisait bientôt huit ans qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, et ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire. Ils mangèrent alors en silence, comme ils le faisaient tous les jours.<p>

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Draco lui parla, de la voix lente et traînante qu'il avait toujours eu:  
>« C'était bon, n'est-ce pas?<br>- Oui.  
>- Tes enfants viennent aujourd'hui?<br>- Je ne pense pas, Draco. C'est Noël, ils doivent être avec les petits. Et toi?  
>- Oh, ça va faire bientôt trois mois que je ne les ai pas vus, ils ont dû m'oublier. »<br>Il y eut un nouveau silence au cours duquel ils regardèrent, à travers la baie vitrée, la neige tomber dans le parc. Ils se levèrent ensuite, comme tous les matins, et se prirent la main, avant de se rendre dans le salon de l'hospice.

Ils entrèrent dans cette pièce et s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils habituels, se remémorant ensemble leur jeunesse. Après un moment, une infirmière, dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom, vînt les voir.  
>« Mr Malfoy, Mrs Weasley, avez-vous regardé sous le sapin, si le Père Noël vous a apporté des cadeaux?<br>- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne croyons plus au père Noël, vous savez…  
>- Oh, Mr Malfoy, vous avez bien tort, parce que vous avez reçu des cadeaux. Regardez! »<br>Et elle leur tendit à chacun un petit paquet marqué, « de la part de l'équipe soignante de la maison ». Ils l'ouvrirent et reçurent chacun une paire de chaussettes et un gant de toilette. Ils la remercièrent et reprirent leur discussion tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait.  
>Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme d'habitude. Ils mangèrent vers midi, puis jouèrent aux cartes et discutèrent jusqu'à dix-huit heures.<p>

Pour le réveillon, la direction de l'hospice avait organisé une soirée spéciale, avec un repas composé de dinde aux marrons et de bûches. Il y avait aussi une petite piste de danse avec un peu de musique démodée, des vieilles chansons de Célestina Moldubec et quelques anciens tubes des Bizarr'Sisters. Draco et Hermione dansèrent un moment joue contre joue. Après quelques chansons, Draco lui murmura:  
>« Hermione, je commence à fatiguer, pas toi?<br>- Si, un petit peu.  
>- Ça ne te dit pas d'aller faire un petit tour? »<p>

Ils quittèrent donc la piste de danse et sortirent de la pièce. Personne ne remarqua leur absence, tout le monde était trop occupé par la petite fête. Ils prirent leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes, suspendus à des crochets dans l'entrée et sortirent dans le parc, main dans la main. Il faisait froid dehors, mais ils y étaient bien. Ils marchèrent doucement, côte à côte, la neige crissant sous leurs pas. Ils remontèrent l'allée en direction du jardin. Ils entendaient au loin les cantiques et les chants de Noël chantés dans le village.  
>Draco poussa la porte du jardin, tenant toujours Hermione par la main. Les arbres étaient dépouillés de leur parure, le plan d'eau était couvert de glace, et la petite fontaine ne coulait plus. Le chant des oiseaux, omniprésent à la belle saison, ne se faisait plus entendre. Un vent léger s'était levé et sifflait dans les branches. Draco regarda Hermione: elle avait les cheveux aussi blancs que lui à cause de la neige qui continuait à tomber inlassablement. Elle lui sourit. Ils avaient de moins en moins froid à présent comme si leur corps se réchauffait doucement. Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs gelés, enlacés tendrement.<p>

Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, regardant les branches trembler sous l'action du vent, quand les premiers coups de minuit sonnèrent au clocher de l'église.  
>« Joyeux Noël Draco, dit-elle doucement.<p>

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.  
>- Tu connais la coutume, je suppose… »<br>Il lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette tradition. Tout doucement, il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils ne ressentaient plus le froid à présent.

Ils étaient encore, là, enlacés sur ce banc, un doux sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, quand on les retrouva le lendemain matin, les épaules couvertes de neige et les yeux clos, dans le sommeil éternel.


End file.
